Fifa's Hunger Cup, los nobles y los caídos (2014)
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Como Caín y Abel, es un partido cruel... "¿Estás seguro, Joe?, Esto es un baño de sangre por una gloria que dura sólo cuatro años" "Son países, son inmortales". Gracias a fic de Vitalka "Fifa world cup 2014" y a una amiga me inspiraron en sacar esta versión torcida mediante pequeños párrafos sobre los partidos de la segunda ronda. Le Kugelzentrum ya decidió.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Presentación oficial; OC de Uruguay (según mi imaginación) se llama Lucía Avellaneda, en homenaje a los personajes de Rayuela y La tregua respectivamente.**

**Reglas de la segunda ronda:**

**1. El tiempo de batalla será de 90 horas, habrá dos tiempos extra equivalentes a 3 horas.**

**2. Destruir la base de tu oponente equivale a 5 puntos, en caso de que el participante ataque su propia base, serán cinco puntos para el oponente por autosabotaje.**

**3. El primero en caer será el perdedor**

**4. Si uno de los participantes sigue de pie pero su base está destruida, se considera perdedor.**

**5. En caso de que ambos esten de pie pero sus bases estén destruidas deberán batirse en duelo de cinco balas por carga hasta que uno de los dos haya caido.**

**6. La desición del observador mayor será inapelable. Suceda lo que suceda.**

Quedaron tres tributos de la Concacaf, cinco tributos de la Conmebol, 6 de la UEFA y dos de la CAF... ¿Se está cumpliendo la frase "América para los americanos y Europa para los Europeos"? Le Kugelzentrum se mostró más cínico y Joe está logrando su cometido.

**Segunda Ronda: Octavos de Final**

Lo último que vió en la batalla fue a su primo vomitar del cansancio, lo último que escuchó fue una ovación de pie para una digna contendiente. Se mantuvo firme incluso hasta en el momento del duelo de las cinco balas por carga.

_Brasil 1(3)-1(2) Chile_*

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sin los dientes de acero tuvo que luchar, al menos prefirió perder ante su hermano colombiano. "Hermana de la argenta tenías que ser" se dijo en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa cayó al suelo.

_Colombia 2-0 Uruguay_**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Y despertó en el cuarto de un hospital, un jarrón con un ramo de tulipanes en la mesa junto con una hoja doblada fue lo primero que notó al abrir sus pesados párpados. La chica se incorporó y notó una sucia manta anaranjada encima de las sábanas azules de su cama de hospital. se sintió frustrada y engañada. Comprendió que había perdido.

_Holanda 2-1 México_***

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"¿Qué es perder y qué es ganar? todo lo que veo es un ciclo que cada nada se repite y que tuve la fortuna de vivirlo". Eso fue lo que dijo el griego antes de debatirse en la última fase de la batalla ante la costarricense mientras cargaba sus cinco balas en el revolver.

_Costa Rica 1(5)-1(3) Grecia_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

El tributo sobreviviente más honorable de la CAF se iba con la pierna rota, "Au revoir" oyó justo cuando el galo atacó, "C'est la vie" creyó escuchar mientras iba en camilla.

_Francia 2-1 Nigeria_****

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ni tratando de cegar a los hermanos germanos pudo repetir la hazaña que hizo contra el euroasiático. Debió admitir que la batalla fue dura.

_Alemania 2-1 Argelia_*****

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Olvídalo niña, de todos modos soy rico", dijo triunfante cuando perdió ante la sudamericana quien en todas sus batallas utilizó una sola arma. Demasiado valiente y aún no ha pronunciado ni un monólogo de su argenta personalidad.

_Argentina 1-0 Suiza_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Le enseñaron los mismos trucos que a Ludwig como en 1990, tenía la pasión que los hermanos alemanes no tuvieron, pero los héroes tienen que perder alguna vez. Para su buena suerte, la hermana del neerlandes era distinta.

_Bélgica 1-0 Estados Unidos_******

* * *

***Chile fue la segunda selección que burló a Brasil pero la primera en hacerlo temblar ;)**

****La sanción de Luis Suárez, no sé qué decir...**

*****Duele admitirlo, antes del partido veíamos con buenos ojos a Holanda y su selección (aunque hubo unos que se burlaban). Nos encantaba eso de las becas para posgrados en inglés y todo ese cariño naranja... lo superaremos, eso no hay duda y tal vez volvamos a ver a Holanda con buenos ojos aunque no del todo ;)**

******La fractura de Joseph Yobo, no hubo sanción (como con la mordida de Suárez, de ahí el "Cést la vie") **

*******Ese láser verde que cegó al portero Igor Akinfeev, (No entiendo eso de las hinchas ¿decir groserías es penado pero llevar un láser no?) íntentaron con Manuel Neuer.**

********El entrenador de la selección Estadounidense es Jurgen Klinsmann, jugador de Alemania durante el mudial del 90 . Alemania recuerda con cariño ese mundial porque fue campeón por tercera vez.**

* * *

**_No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos_** ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Ronda: Cuartos de Final**

"Es tut mir leid aber nein" dijo el albino teutón, no era la primera vez que peleaban siendo los mejores amigos. El francés peleó bien pero ahora era él quien debía volver.

_Francia 0-1 Alemania_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

¿Su primo jugando con inspiración y con tanta presión? era de sorprenderse, mas al ver que el ataque del colombiano no fue calificado comprendió la reacción de su media hermana, la mexicana... Aunque siendo un triunfo robado finalmente el brasileño abrazó a su primo por el esfuerzo logrado.

_Brasil 2-1 Colombia__*_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Si había algo en común entre ellas dos era Júlio, sin embargo esto no era rayuela y por extraño que parezca su desempeño fue satisfactorio.

_Argentina 1-0 Bélgica__**_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Unas simples palabras no bastan para la chica que logró ser lider del grupo de la muerte, ni los italianos, ni el inglés, ni siquiera la uruguaya esperaban tal sorpresa. El mejor tributo de la Concacaf, su hermana, la mexicana lo supo por las malas.

Costa Rica; Invicta hasta el duelo de cinco balas por carga.

_Holanda (4) 0-0 (3) Costa Rica__***_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sólo quedan dos tributos de la Conmebol y dos tributos de la Uefa, todos están encariñados con los hermanos Alemania quienes por sus históricas participaciones tendrían posibilidades de ganar, hay quienes tienen sus esperanzas en Argentina; la chica de una sola arma.

El anfitrión consentido del Kugelzentrum está levantando sospechas y el Holandés ha corrido con mucha suerte, aún con su histrionismo.

* * *

*** David Luiz consoló a James, lo más honorable que haya visto en todo este mundial (y con eso lo digo todo)**

**** Julio Córtazar fue un escritor argentino nacido en Bélgica, su novela (o contranovela) más famosa es "Rayuela", ha sido una de las novelas clave del boom latinoamericano**

***** Costa Rica ya había clasificado y aún así venció a México (por cuestión de segundos Estados Unidos golea a Panamá para llevar a México al repechaje). En el sorteo le tocó el "grupo de la muerte", muchos decían que era la cenicienta del grupo y les calló la boca siendo lider del grupo. ¡Pura vida, Costa Rica!**

* * *

**_No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos_**** ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchísimas gracias a NUCICO, a L Tsuki Lawliet Kirkland, a Vitalka y a Flannya por seguir fielmente este fic. Me alegra que les haya gustado. :3**_

* * *

Las cuatro naciones sobrevivientes debían hacer un desfile de pasarela indicando sus sueños y anhelos en un solo vestido o traje, en caso de ser hombres. Habría entrevista pero hasta después de la lucha por el tercer sitio, en caso de los perdedores y hasta el último enfrentamiento en caso de los finalistas ésta sería revelada para ver la reacción de ellos.

Argentina portaba un vestido blanco con encaje azul claro que recordaba al vestido de novia de Grace Kelly, encima de este, una cinta azul rey con orillas color naranja y una tiara con incrustaciones de topacio adornaban su suelto y ondulado cabello, resaltando su rubia cabellera, aunque ella insistía que era castaño. Como si fuera una princesa de 1978 pero esta vez sin el toque militar que era forzada a portar.*

Los hermanos Alemania optaron por vestirse con botas de cuero negro, pantalones negros a rayas grises casi imperceptibles, un saco con capa de color rojo, como camisa era un buzo blanco, es decir una blusa cuello de tortuga característico de la forma de vestir europea, un gorro de dormir rojo con un pompón. Ambos llevaban un pequeño costal; el rubio llevaba el costal en su costado derecho y el albino en su costado izquierdo. Estaban vestidos como aquella caricatura que los unía a pesar de ese viejo muro.**

Brasil tenia un traje improvisado, un traje militar del siglo XIX con cinco estrellas en la solapa acomodadas de tal manera que quedara espacio para una más. Tenía un dejo de tristeza e incertidunbre en su mirada.***

De Holanda no había mucho qué describir, sólo su traje típico con zuecos barnizados en un tono naranja, al igual que su pipa. Conservaba su ya conocida bufanda pero en lugar de su gorro, una corona adornaba su cabeza. Como si quisiera decir que estaba paara ganar.****

Mientras tanto los promotores estaban emocionados,; dos mundos en duelo, dos modos de jugar se enfrentan, dos marcas en conflicto... Dassler vs Viktory; En dos peleas esto se define.

**Segunda ronda: semifinal**

Ni con todo el poder del Kugelzentrum ni el visto bueno del Presidente Joe evitaron el triunfo de los hermanos germanos, un ataque que recordaba al blietzkrieg.

_Brasil 1-7 Alemania_*****

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La reacción de la argenta fue una risa un tanto infantil mientras ambos fuertes se desmoronaban, no era sarcasmo... Era solo risa, un acto de reflejo. Para la fase final fue distinto: "Ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver" fue lo que el holandés escuchó en la voz de la argentina mientras ambos cargaban sus cinco balas "¿Algo que quieras decir como últimas palabras?" le dijo a la ojiceleste con media sonrisa. "Chau, esposo mío", le dijo guiñando un ojo por coquetería; Una respuesta ambigua sabiendo que las alianzas por países hoy en día no existen como tal.

_Holanda 0 (2) - 0 (4) Argentina_******

* * *

***El lema del camión de Argentina dice: No somos un equipo, somos un país. Albi celeste en todo ;)**

****El lema del camión de Alemania dice: Un País, un equipo, un sueño (Ein Land, ein Mannschaft, ein Traum), los que vieron la película "Goodbye Lennin" hay una escena donde... mejor no hago spoiler pero quienes la hayan visto sabrán del programa de televisión llamado "Sandmannchen", de ahí me inspiré en el traje de los alemania.**

*****El lema del camión de Brasil dice: ¡Prepárense! La sexta está llegando!(Preparem-se! O Hexa está chegando), viendo el triste descenlace anticipado, sin Neymar, con la presión de un país anfitrión con cinco copas ganadas y sin los clásicos convocados... y el arbitraje ya no estaba en su favor. Pero estár entre los mejores cuatro ya es un logro.**

******El lema del camión de Holanda dice: Los hombres de verdad, visten de naranja (Echte Mannen dragen oranje) irónicamente sólo puse de naranja su pipa y zuecos, el traje normalmente es negro (parece traje ruso pero no es verdad) vayan al buscador de su preferencia y escriban "traje tradicional holanda" o chequen este link . **

*******No hay palabras para este partido salvo esta: Blitzkrieg**

********Maxima; reina consorte de Holanda, nació en Argentina. Lo curioso es que uno es República Federal y otro es Reino... ya no hay "casorios" como el del Señorito y la chica del sartén. y Feliz cumple Argentina ;) por cierto vean el video de Soda Stereo "ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver" y sabrán a qué me refiero con ese párrafo.**

* * *

**_No duden en dejar un reviewo bien agregarlo favoritos_ ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bienvenido Guest y Hope's please por seguir fielmente este fic**_

* * *

**Segunda ronda: tercer lugar.**

Ambos estaban hartos, ambos estaban cansados pero la Kugelzentrum los castigaría por desacata. Al final Holanda ganó.

_Brasil 0-3 Holanda_

Las entrevistas al tercer y cuarto lugar se efectuaron como tal.

**==Entrevista para Holanda==**

—Nos acompaña el tercer lugar de la Copa Mundial del Hambre. Ahora veremos sus entrevistas durante su participación como uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes:

—Denle la bienvenida al Reino de Holanda... Feicidades.

—Dank.

—¿Qué significa tu traje?

—No necesita explicación.

—Ya veo... ¿Que planeas hacer?

—Ganar.

—Un hombre de pocas palabras... Lo harás, ganarás. Ahora despidamos a Holanda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—Lucharás por el tercer puesto, supongo que estás entusiasmado.

—No tengo palabras para esto.

—¿Crées que algún día México te perdone por haber finjido estar muerto?

—No volveré a disculparme...

—¿Qué podrías decir a tu favor?

—He dado una mejor pelea y tengo experiencia. —¿Algunas palabras respecto a la final? —Argentina no tiene posibilidad, Alemania va a ganar.

—Fuertes declaraciones para ser una nación europea y civilizada. Despidamos a Holanda con una ovación. ◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐

—No me arrepiento de lo dicho.

—¿Y no cree usted que su actitud afectará con los hermanos Alemania?

—Dudo mucho que mi karma los arrastre a la derrota.

—Sabemos que después de vencer a México te quedaste a cuidarla hasta que llegara el equipo médico y estuviera estable en el hospital, le cediste tu manta naranja. Pensábamos que habría un romance entre ustedes, se enviaban mensajes de buena suerte, pero aqui entre nos; ella ha rechazado a sus prospectos diciéndoles "amigo" y con lo que hiciste la alejaste para siempre. De todas maneras México es una nación que perdona rápido. Ahora un aplauso para el sonrojado tercer lugar.

**==Entrevista para Brasil==**

—Nos acompaña el anfitrión de la Copa Mundial del Hambre. Ahora veremos sus entrevistas durante su participación como uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes:

—Felicidades, Brasil

—Eu estoy muy contento por ser uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes.

—Su sonrisa me convence pero sus ojos no... ¿A qué se debe?

—Eu estoy bien, se lo aseguro.

—Nos alegra mucho. Ahora ¿Podría decirnos el significado de su traje?

—Representa las victorias pasadas y el futuro incierto.

—Esperemos que gane usted.

—Muito obrigato.

—¿Quién cree usted que será campeón?

—Eu creo que Alemanha por la tradición del 24 pero apoyo a Argentina por sus boleadoras. —Habrá gente importante...

—Meu amigo Rússia estará alli, dijo que Muldashev hacía maravillas y podrá ver la ceremonia de la batalla final. Nuestros presidentes estarán allí excepto la presidenta de Argentina.

—Todos estaremos allí. Esto será un descenlace Dassler. Despidamos a Brasil con un aplauso.

* * *

**Arjen Robben juega para el Bayern München y su prestigio en este mundial dejo mucho qué desear.**

**El entrevistador es hombre y random. **

**Brasil y Rusia tienen buena relación bilateral.  
**

* * *

**_No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es el último capítulo oficial de la FIFA's Hunger Cup, ¿Les gustarían dos capítulos extras?**

* * *

Desde enero estaba dicho: ellos eran los elegidos y en ese partido se cumplió lo que se había dicho, debió sopechar que su presidenta no estaría allí para verla pelear. Hay que aceptar que se vio lo mejor y lo peor de ellos tres, los promotores vieron lo que querían ver. Ningun tributo de los distritos Concacaf y Conmebol quedaron, hasta ahora fue la copa más corrompida o la más cínica. No obstante la credibilidad y ética de los hermanos Alemania quedó aparentemente intacta.

_Alemania 1-0 Argentina_

**==Entrevista para el campeón==**

Por primera vez un tributo de la Uefa es el vencedor de la Copa del hambre en continente americano lo que significa que estan a mano, esto fue lo que declararon los hermanos:

◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐

—Mis felicitaciones señores por su avance a los primeros cuatro, ¿Se sienten satisfechos con esto?

—Ha sido difícil pero estamos conformes con nuestro desempeño —Respondió el hermano menor.

—Sus trajes los hacen ver elegantes e incluso atractivos para algunas chicas.

—Yo porto elegancia y las asombrosas veintiún virtudes prusianas, kesesesese. Pero West es el que atrae más chicas.

—No lo dudo Gilbert. Ludwig, estamos seguros de que sólo tienes ojos para una chica ¿Podrías decirnos su nombre?

—No tengo una chica en especial, debo concentrarme para llevar la copa al distrito Uefa.

—Pero West, mientras estábamos en un bar bebiendo caipirinhas, un día antes de luchar contra Ghana, me dijiste que Mexiko seguía igual de guapa pero que respetabas la desición de que te quería como amigo y que tu corazón estaba con la chica de Venecia que no recuerdo cómo se llama..

—Bruder, no fuimos a crear simpatías. Fuimos a luchar.

—Es verdad kesesesesesesesesesesesesesese.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué significan sus trajes?

—Kesesesesesesese, por si no lo sabes nuestros diseñadores vieron Sandmannchen y esa caricatura nos mantuvo unidos tras ese muro.

—Interesante significado... Por lo visto están decididos a ganar la Copa del Hambre ¿cierto?

—Estamos seguros de ello.

—Mein Bruder west ha hablado

—Un gusto entrevistarlos, suerte en su pelea.

—Danke schön —Dijeron los hermanos— und auf viedersehen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—Felicidades, hermanos Alemania. Pasaron a la pelea final.

—Viele Dank —contestaron al unísono. —Nuestras grandiosas personas queremos que sea como en 1990.

—¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de ello? Aunque por lo que han hecho no es nesesario responder.

Son los primeros finalistas, queremos saber qué opinan de Holanda y Argentina, ellos empezaron a pelear 24 horas después de ustedes y sabemos que uno de los dos serán su rival.

—Holanda es como nosotros, analiza la situación y estudia a los rivales para adquirir experiencia. Sería un final razonable para los dos tributos de la Uefa que somos.

—Esperen... nos acaban de informar que llegaron hasta el duelo de las cinco balas por carga y al parecer ganó Argentina.

—West, es el último tributo del distrito Conmebol.

—Felicitamos a nuestra gran contendiente, Argentina.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen a su favor?

—Somos muy unidos —Respondió el rubio de ojos azules— pero si queremos ganar tenemos que superarnos a nosotros mismos.

—Sabias palabras para un contendiente no tan piadoso Esperemos verlos después de la final.

—Así lo haremos.

—Iremos por nuestro asombroso triunfo kesesesesese.

◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐

—Felicidades campeones

—Danke —Dijeron los hermanos.

—Ha sido una pelea agotadora, supongo.

—Ja, wir denken das.

—Todos sabíamos que serían campeónes. Sólo tenían que finjir sorpresa.

—Was?

—Lo hacen tan bien que hasta el que lo digan al mismo tiempo les da mayor credibilidad.

—No sabemos a qué se refiera —Dijo el rubio— pero aunque Der Kugelzentrum nos haya elegido como los favoritos, hicimos nuestro esfuerzo.

—Además, nuestros asombrosos patrocinadores no nos dijeron nada al respecto.

—Muy cierto, no se enfaden. Finalmente lograron el sieño de repetir el 1990.

—Ja, muy cierto.

—Ahora despidamos a los hermanos Alemania que lo hicieron perfecto.

**==Entrevista para el subcampeón==**

Con ustedes la entrevista al último tributo del distrito de Conmebol, estas fueron sus declaraciones durante su participación como los primeros cuatro:

◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐

—Señorita, la felicitamos por avanzar a semifinales, ¿Qué siente usted al respecto?

—Me siento asombrada y muy contenta, es la primera vez que soy uno de los primeros cuatro.

—Nos sentimos felices por usted... Se ve muy hermosa ¿cierto, público? —Se escucharon modestos vitoreos— ¿Y qué significa su vestido?

—Represento los logros e ilusiones de una nación y los colores que llevo con orgullo. Soy albiceleste.

—Incluyendo la banda del reino de Holanda.

—Maxima me regaló esta réplica el día de la coronación —Sonreía— me siento muy orgullosa de ella.

—Casualmente te enfrentarás a Holanda.

—Ha sucedido en el 78, pero es el único recuerdo bueno que tengo de ese año, me entendés.

—Por supuesto, muñeca. Me recuerdas un poco al Hada Azul que dio vida a Pinocho.

—Gracias, Che.

—No hay de que, señorita. Le desamos lo mejor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

—Muy bien, Señorita Argentina; ¿Qué siente haber vencido a Holanda?

—Estoy llena de emoción, no esperaba llegar a los primeros cuatro y más llegar a la final.

—¿Crees poder vencer a Alemania?, es un equipo fuerte y unido.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, che. Si no es como en el 90 será como en el 86, habrá un montón de sorpresas y estoy segura que este año será "relindo" para recordar.

—¿Y no es ofensivo cantarle a tu primo "Decíme qué se siente"

—Nos queremos como hermanos, sómos americanos, viste. Los quiero un montón, en especial México quien aunque quiera apoyar a los alemanes, ella me adora y me recibirá con un abrazo para contarle mis victorias, hasta que luego me diga que siempre le hincho...

—Las pelotas que usas de armas será lo único que usarás, supongo.

—Son boleadoras, pibe. La usan los gauchos, por ahora usaré todo el armamento que tengo. Soy la única finalista que representa a America y me esforzaré.

◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐◐

—Bien, no ganaste ¿Qué sientes al respecto?

—Di todo lo que tenía que dar, no estoy triste Che. Llegué muy lejos.

—Al parecer los tres sacaron lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismos.

—Le di un puñetazo al rubio por actuar falso, ya me la debía.

—¿Qué harás como subcampeona, muñeca?

—Bueno yo...

—EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!* —Comenzó la mexicana.

—BRUTOU! —Continuó el estadounidense.

—Kugelzentrum, decíme qué se siente, que te hayamos hecho temblar. —Cantó la uruguaya.

—Te juro que aunqué pasen los años, de nosotros no te olvidarás —Siguió el colombiano.

—Concacaf te sorprendió, Conmebol sobresalió —Entonó la costarricense.

—Que con todo y sus trampas demostramos lo mejor —Enfatizó la chilena.

— Uefa, nos vas a ver, Uefa, nos vas a ver —Cantaron la hondureña y el ecuatoriano.

—Y en mi casa los vas a ver vencer —El euroasiático concluyó mientras un callado brasileño entró al grupo.

—¿Rusia?, ¿Usted también? —Se preguntó el entrevistador. Todos los tributos americanos recién recuperados y el próximo anfitrión se tomaron de las manos: Todos vestidos de azul como la argentina. Como si dijeran que el 2018 sería el año de la revancha o el año en el que laos distritos Concacaf y Conmebol estarían más unidos... Como la familia que debía ser:

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Bruto; **_

_**Kugelzentrum decime que se siente, que te hayamos hecho temblar**_

_**te juro que aunqué pasen los años, de nosotros no te olvidarás**_

_**Concacaf te sorprendió, Conmebol sobresalió**_

_**Que con todo y sus trampas demostramos lo mejor**_

_**Uefa nos vas a ver, Uefa nos vas a ver**_

_**Y en Rusia nos vas a ver vencer"**_

Ante el temor del un disturbio con esos dos detonantes; la frase retadora de Concacaf y la canción de Conmebol. La Kugelzentrum interrumpió la transmisión y se escucharon algunos gritos y golpes antes del ruido de la estática en la televisión en casa de Suiza:

—Hermano...

—¿Qué ocurre ma kleine Liech?

—Daría lo que fuera por ser del continente americano —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Eso es imposible, ya enviaron bombas para eliminas ambos distritos... incluyendo a los que no participaron en la Copa y a los campeones, al tercer lugar... con bombas diseñadas para matar personificaciones—decía con un miedo inminente.

—Eso significa —Dijo con una voz quebradiza.

—Veneciano perdió a su hermano y a su mejor amigo; Felicia volvió a perder a su verdadero amor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—¿Kumashenko, estás bien?

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó el oso desde su pequeña cama sobresaltado— Necesito saber quien eres...

—Soy Canada, —Sonrió— veo que no dormiste bien... ¿Quieres que te arrulle con "Bad moon rising"** o quieres que sigamos leyendo "Catching Fire"?

—Decidí ya no leer ese libro hasta que sea de día, pero me gustaría oír una que otra canción de Celline Dion para dormir.

—¿Seguro que no quieres escuchar a Creedence?... De acuerdo Kumaristo, pero sólo tengo música de Nelly Furtado en mi Aypod —Le dijo mientras acomodaba las canciones en su reproductor para después colocarlo en la bocina

—Es hora de que duermas, tenemos que organizar los Panamericanos.

—Muy bien, Kumayiwo, duerme bien —le dijo mientras volvió a su cama a dormir.

* * *

**Quienes hayan visto el mundial detalladamente, notará que nos han intentado multar: que si por una grosería, que por ser lider de grupo sometían a la selección completa a pruebas de dopaje, que si se te olvido llevar a un jugador durante la entrevista si eras DT, una mordida, etc.**

**No demando quienes jugaron bien y quienes no, es sólo que hubo actitud antideportiva por parte de otras selecciones ajenas a nuestro continente y en mi opinión personal debieron tomar cartas en el asunto desde el primer partido. **

**La película de disney Pinocho fue doblada en Argentina  
**

***EEEEHHHHHH... esa frase de la porra Mexicana.**

****Bad Moon Rising es la base melódica de la porra de Argentina. el famoso "Decíme que se siente"**

* * *

_**Si desean Extras pueden sugerirlo. Si les gustó la adaptación de la porra pueden pegarla en su biografía.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


End file.
